The Long Island Rap
by Smiles1998
Summary: This goes along with my Long Island story. I suggest reading that before this. Heather, Sierra, Cody, and OC's. I've got no idea where this came from! T for safety. Still got no idea how this happened!


**This story corresponds with my ****How Long Island changed my Life. (For the Better)**** story.**

**Basically, Loca has written a rap about the Long Island Crew**

**Long Island Crew**

**Sarah Forman**

**Heather "Gillz" Gillomaku**

**Andrew Newton**

**I just felt like publishing this.**

**Do ****NOT ****ask me where this idea came from cause I have no clue!**

Noon Loca's POV September 4th, 2010

"Loca, I didn't know you could rap." My home girl Gillz said. Although most people know her as Heather.

"This is a really cool rap." Sarah said.

"It features all of us." Andrew said

Gillz's face lit up.

"I've got an amazing idea!" Gillz said

"What?" Sarah asked

"I'll text my friends, Cody and Sierra, and we could perform this rap for them." Gillz said

"Gillz, you're a pure genius!" I said

After Gillz texted her Canadian friends, we went to Sarah's room where she gets her laptop.

After typing in some code for a video chat, we were on.

Watching Total Drama back home, I knew who was who

"Hey Heather, you said you wanted to show us something." Sierra said

"Yeah, my new friend Loca just wrote this insanely cool rap, and we've got to perform it for you guys." Gillz said

"Ok. Show us." Cody said

Gillz went to go join Andrew and Sarah in the back while I started the beat.

**Loca:**

**Alright. Where my crew, crew at?**

**Heather**

**Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaah**

**Andrew:**

**We're right here**

Sarah just nodded

**Loca:**

**Wow. White people alert!**

**Andrew:**

**Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaah**

**Heather:**

**I'm Asian**

**Sarah:**

**Double Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaah**

**Loca:**

**Fucking Lame-o's**

The beat got faster

**Rollin' down the highway til we reach our destination**

**All:**

**This ain't no f*cking Disney World. This ain't no lame vacation**

**Loca:**

**They say it's off heezy, or at least it's what they tell me.**

**But if you jack us out, we tell you Loca's only!**

**See I never knew Long Island had so many gangsta's. You best don't run your mouth cuz you're messin' with the prankstaz! **

I pulled Gillz close to me

**Gillz is my home girl and a gnarly mother f*cker.**

**Heather:**

**Yuh!**

**Loca:**

**Her skills on the mic will make ya wanna run for cover!**

I pulled Sarah close to me and pushed Gillz away

**And then we get to Sarah, Bo barra, quite contara**

**If ya mess with her, I'll beat ya face to cake batter!**

I grabbed Andrew and pulled him close and pushed Sarah away

**And then we got the meanest, only penis of the crew.**

**All:**

**Last name; Newton! First name; Andrew!**

**Andrew:**

**Yuh!**

I pushed Andrew away and Gillz joined me at the computer

**Loca and Heather:**

**This is the hot spot, top, top, the top.**

**Throwin' down the beats, watch them drop, drop, they drop.**

**Loca:**

**From city to Montauk, east island and west, Jones beach and Hampton,**

**All:**

**ADMIT WE'RE THE BEST!**

**Loca:**

**Straight outta Elmont, I'm blowin' ya mind!**

**I bet ya never knew this chick could spit some such nasty rhymes!**

**But I could to all day. The full time, 9 to 5, 24/7, the full 3-6-5!**

I grabbed my entire crew towards me

**But I'd rather chill with these guys and have a good time**

**All:**

**Good Times!**

**Great Times!**

**High Times!**

**Dumb Times!**

**Loca:**

**These are the best days of the rest of ya life!**

The beat started slowing down

**Sarah:**

**Woooooooo!**

**Heather:**

**Yep.**

**Loca:**

**That's right**

**Andrew:**

**YUH!**

**Loca:**

**The Long Island Crew, 2010!**

**Heather:**

**Represent!**

**Andrew:**

**YUH!**

**Sarah:**

**Ow yeah!**

**Andrew:**

**YUH!**

**Loca:**

**I am the girl!**

**Andrew:**

**YUH!**

**All (minus Andrew):**

**SHUT UP ANDREW!**

The music stopped

Cody and Sierra clapped.

"That was amazing!" Sierra said

"Who wrote that?" Cody asked

"I did!" I said

"What's your name again?" Sierra said

"Loca La Porta." I said

"Hey Heather, I forgot, what school did you say you go to?"Cody asked

"Elmont High School." Gillz answered

"O. Well, Bye!" Cody logged off

"See-ya!" Sierra logged off

Weird.

**Ya said Loca.**

**I've got no idea where this came from.**


End file.
